Life as a WindClan Warrior
by MoonfireSpam23
Summary: After stopping the battle with WindClan over missing prey, Fireheart is exiled for denying Bluestar's wishes and is forced to find a haven in the clan he saved.
1. Exile

"Tell me, Fireheart - what is the best punishment for a traitor?" Bluestar's gaze was darker than the shadows in ShadowClan's territory, and even the den around us. Even though the only dim light came from the sun outside, I could easily tell that she was angry-no, _furious_ that I stopped the fight with WindClan.

My mind was drawn to the recent events that led me to my current situation. A dog pack had been discovered to be somewhere in the forest. That much we were certain. My breath was caught in my throat and I barely managed to stutter, "I-I don't know, Bluestar…"

My leader's eyes turned more loathing, then light, as if all the prey in the forest had just come running into our territory. "Oh, but I do. Yes… yes I know." She paused, as if her thought was too good for me to hear. "You will leave, Fireheart. NOW. Get off ThunderClan territory for good."

Shock crashed into me, sharper than any claw. "N-No! ThunderClan is my home! Bluestar, I-"

Bluestar hissed sharply. "Your home? Your home?! How dare you call ThunderClan your home? You've gone and betrayed us all! You warned WindClan of the attack I planned! You… you…" Bluestar was cut off mid-rant. She coughed; her eyes were filled with pain and hatred.

"Bluestar…" I whispered.

"Get… out… now… traitor…" She snarled. "Go join that clan that is clearly so much more important to you."

I padded out of my lea- I mean my former leader's den slowly. A steady wind blew around me and chilled my flame - colored fur to the bone, though I am still unsure whether it was that or Bluestar's fury that made me so cold.

Sandstorm bounded across the clearing, worry bright in her emerald green gaze. "Fireheart! What happened? Has Blu-" She began, but a gray tail across her mouth cut her off.

"We will have nothing to do with exiled warriors, Sandstorm." Bluestar snarled, then leapt up to the Highrock.

I glanced toward Sandstorm. Her mouth was wider than Highstones, and she just stared at me, speechless. "Fi-… Fireheart?" She managed.

I sighed and turned toward Bluestar. She had already summoned the clan together.

"I present you with Fireheart, now a traitor."

A shiver ran down my spine as I remembered her using those same words to exile Tigerstar.

"He has betrayed us all by warning WindClan of our attack, and I have exiled him from the clan. If you see him on our territory, kill him." Without waiting for a response, she slithered down the Highrock and attempted to return to her den.

"W-wait! Bluestar!" Whitestorm called. "You cannot exile him for that! We never needed to fight WindClan, anyway! Dogs stole our prey, not them!"

At the mention of the dogs, Bluestar's gaze snapped to her friend. "There are no dogs, Whitestorm! I am disappointed in you! I expected at least you to have more sense than a kit!" She began walking back to her den.

"Who will be deputy now?" I heard Darkstripe call.

Expect Darkstripe of all cats to worry over the new deputy rather than the old one…

"There will not be one," Bluestar announced, before disappearing into her den.

The entire clan was speechless. Whitestorm padded over to me silently. "You'd better go now," he whispered. "I will take care of the clan. At moonhigh tonight, meet me at the WindClan border."

I remained silent as I watched the white warrior follow his leader into her den before sliding around my former clanmates and padding out of the fern tunnel.

x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x -x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x

Long, rolling grass surrounded the hollow of Four Trees as I followed Bluestar to the gathering. The bright sun of new leaf shone down and welcomed my clan and me. Optimism swelling within my chest, I padded over to the spot in front of the Great Rock where the deputies of the other clans sat. The RiverClan deputy Mistyfoot greeted me with a small purr of welcome.

Giving a mighty leap, Bluestar hopped onto the rock. Her gaze scanned the clan cats; it froze like a startled deer on me. "Fireheart!" Her voice attracted the attention of all the cats. "He is still here, but he has gone and betrayed us all!

A loud hiss of fury erupted from the other cats. Hating eyes turned onto me. Tigerstar leaned down from the Great Rock and whispered, "You've lost, kittypet."

"_Kill him!"_ Bluestar shrieked, yowling a loud battle-cry.

My gaze was suddenly filled with the different pelt colors of multiple cats, all trying to reach me. The last thing I saw was Spottedleaf. She stared at me; her eyes were unsympathetic.

"Spottedleaf! Help me! Please!" I cried in terror.

"Spottedleaf, Spottedleaf, Spottedleaf! You never did love me, did you? It was all about her!" Sandstorm's hating mew sounded in my ear as her claws met my leg.

"No! It was never like that, I-"

"Forget about it, Fireheart. I never loved you, anyway." Spottedleaf's cruel mew was the last thing I heard as I was lost under the mad tangle of claws.

x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x -x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x

"Fireheart? Fireheart!"

My eyes snapped open to see Whitestorm standing over me. His amber eyes were filled with pity and concern.

"Must've been an awful dream," the large white warrior mewed.

"Yeah," I began, but Sandstorm's worried mew cut me off.

"Oooohhhh, Fireheart! I was so worried about you!" The pale orange she-cat's tongue rasped over me as if I would disappear when she stopped. "How could Bluestar do this?! I don't care if she's ThunderClan's leader, you-"

Whitestorm laid his tail over her mouth. "Enough, Sandstorm. Bluestar has been having… problems recently." When Sandstorm looked away in anger, Whitestorm turned back to me. "There really is only one option here, Fireheart. ShadowClan would never assist any other clan. Leopardstar still hates you for Whiteclaw's death. WindClan is your only hope. You must go to Tallstar and beg to join WindClan until Bluestar can be reasoned with."


	2. To WindClan!

"WindClan?" I echoed what my former clanmate said to me.

"It would make the most sense," Sandstorm agreed, "but… Oh, Fireheart, you belong in ThunderClan, not WindClan!"

I opened my mouth to speak, but a loud wail interrupted me.

"Whitestorm? Whitestorm, where are you?" It was Dustpelt. "We need to talk about the deputy duties…"

Sandstorm hissed under her breath. "Mousedung! Why does he have to come now?" She turned to Whitestorm. "We must go!"

The white warrior nodded. "Yes. Be safe, Fireheart." With that, my former clanmate raced away.

Sandstorm turned her pained emerald gaze to me. "I love you," she whispered before following her former mentor.

"Good-bye," I muttered. _Well, _I thought, _I guess it's time to go to WindClan. _

As I turned to head toward my possible new home, a thought suddenly hit me, and I raced to RiverClan. Branches whipped across my face as I ran at full speed, praying to StarClan that the hunting patrols would still be out. When I made it to the border, two unfamiliar cats were sitting by the river. A brown she-cat pricked her ears and suddenly stood. I slowly backed into the bushes, afraid that they heard me, but at the same moment Graystripe and Blackclaw appeared. I hissed under my breath in joy and frustration. Blackclaw is one of Leopardstar's biggest supporters. He wouldn't hesitate to kill an intruder.

As the other cats began to pad away, I hissed loud enough for my friend to hear. "Graystripe!"

Graystripe turned, surprised, and quickly chased after the patrol. Then, when I thought he had left, he suddenly reappeared.

"What are you doing here, Fireheart?" he asked.

I crept out of the bushes. "I need to talk to you."

"Okay," he agreed, "but not here. There's some bushes across the river we can hide in. A fox recently died there, so our scents would be hidden." After he finished speaking, Graystripe leapt into the river and swam across without hesitation.

_He really is a RiverClan cat now, _I thought, then slowly followed him. Discomfort spread over me as the cold leaf fall water lapped up onto my fur. I jumped out, shook out my fur, then stalked into the bushes. Graystripe sat there washing his paw. He gave me a small look, then set his paw down.

"Well," he meowed, "what'd you need?"

I began to explain what happened with the WindClan war, leaving out my dream with Spottedleaf. When I got to the part about being exiled, Graystripe could no longer contain himself.

"_You were exiled?!_" He cried out in shock.

I flung my tail over his mouth. "Not so loud! And yes, for betraying Bluestar."

"From what you told me, it sounds like Bluestar is sick. That battle was unneeded."

I grunted in agreement. "She's... ill, yes. Ever since Tigerstar betrayed ThunderClan." For a flash of a second, I wondered if this was betrayal. Then I remembered that I can't be disloyal to a clan I don't belong to.

Graystripe shook is head. "Your life has been harder than most cats, Fireheart. I can't really help you, except say from experience that joining a new clan is hard." My friend stood. "I have to go before the clan worries. I'll see you later... I hope. Good luck!" With that, he disappeared.

x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x -x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x

"Here we go," I muttered. The light brown moor stretched out in front of me, going on for what seemed like forever the same way the trees of ThunderClan's territory did. A gentle breeze caressed my face and swept my ginger fur along with it. Three WindClan cats appeared in the distance. I recognized my friend Onewhisker immediately. The other was the WindClan deputy, Deadfoot. The third was an unfamiliar white she-cat. I silently cursed as the wind changed direction and the she-cat caught my scent. She stared directly at me and whispered to Deadfoot. He located me and brought his hunting patrol to me.

"Fireheart? What are you doing here?" Onewhisker asked.

"I need to speak to Tallstar," I mewed.

The she-cat tipped her white head to the side. "Again? What's wrong?"

"I need to speak to Tallstar," I repeated.

"Lead the way, Whitetail," Deadfoot ordered. The entire patrol remained deadly silent as we padded toward the WindClan camp.


	3. WindClan Camp

**WindClan is pretty small in this book, so I added in two new elders named Rushtail and Crystalfur.**

I remember what happened the day Redtail's body was brought back to ThunderClan after he was killed. The entire clan was speechless with shock and too curious about what happened to their deputy. Well, WindClan is giving me the same treatment. When Whitetail led the patrol into the camp, every cat turned and stared at me like I was a mouse. They are all muttering as if I am a traitor to WindClan who came back trying and reclaim a spot as a warrior... That's almost ironic.

"Fireheart?"

"What's he doing back?"

"Him again? What is Bluestar planning?"

Onewhisker's mew broke the clan's conversations. "Tallstar's den is this way." He flicked his tail to a den in the side of a small cliff. Deadfoot followed his clanmate; Whitetail went to the fresh-kill pile and selected a plump rabbit.

"Tallstar!" Deadfoot called to his leader.

"Deadfoot?" Tallstar croaked. "I also smell Onewhisker and... Fireheart? What are you doing back?" The WindClan deputy led us into the dark den. I saw the black and white figure of Tallstar lying on a bed of moss. He sat up, flicking a stuck piece off his shoulder with his tail as he did so. "Well, what is it now?"

"Tallstar," I began nervously, "I would like to join WindClan."

The WindClan cats were unearthly silent. Every pair of eyes were fixed on me; I flicked my tail, feeling awkward. Finally, Tallstar spoke.

"Why?"

"I was exiled for stopping Bluestar's plan to attack WindClan over the missing prey," I replied, then went into slight detail of the situation.

"Didn't dogs steal the prey?" Onewhisker interjected after I was finished.

I nodded.

"Tallstar," Deadfoot hesitated, "inviting him into WindClan could be dangerous. I want to believe Fireheart has good intentions, and his exile was just a mistake in ThunderClan, but... How do we know he is honest in saying he was exiled? How can we prove that Bluestar isn't just trying send the cat who is most trusted in our clan to learn our secrets? We could get killed!"

"You believe we should send him away to protect WindClan? Send away the cat that brought us back from exile?" Tallstar said.

"Yeah, Deadfoot! That wouldn't really make much sense, anyway! Why would Bluestar bring us back from exile if she wanted to send us away again?" Onewhisker pointed out.

"Fireheart said it himself that Bluestar's mind has... wandered, shall we say," replied the WindClan deputy.

Tallstar sighed. "Much as I want to say that I can trust Fireheart, I must agree to what Deadfoot says. It could be dangerous." As I opened my mouth to argue, Tallstar flicked his tail to silence me and continued. "But I will discuss this with my senior warriors and tell you tomorrow. Until then, you will be treated as a prisoner-"

"No," I interrupted him, "I will spend the night at Barley's."

"Suit yourself," Tallstar shrugged. "Onewhisker, please call Mudclaw, Webfoot, and Tornear."

_Mudclaw! This could turn bad... He hates non-WindClan cats._ My thoughts turned dark and worried as I crossed the moor toward the large barn.

x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x -x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x

"Ravenpaw? Barley?" I called. The first stars of Silverpelt were coming out as I made my way to the barn.

"Fireheart! Welcome!" The black head of Ravenpaw appeared. He purred and flicked his tail for me to follow into the barn. Barley laid comfortably asleep on pine straw in the corner. The warmth of the barn made me suddenly tired.

"Hungry?" Ravenpaw asked. When I nodded, he said, "then take all the mice you want." I fell into a hunter's crouch, stepping lightly until I caught one. Ravenpaw was already eating when I brought my catch to eat next to him.

"What brings you here," he wondered.

I began to tell my story for the third time that day.

"Bluestar exiled you?!" He reacted the same as the WindClan cats and Graystripe.

"Yes," I sighed.

"I'm sorry." He blinked in sympathy, then leapt onto a ball of pine straw. I selected my own spot, then curled up comfortably. That night, I dreamed of when I was still an apprentice. Yellowfang had ordered me to retrieve some poppy seeds for her leg from Spottedleaf. When I padded into the medicine den, Spottedleaf was staring off with worry in her eyes. I still remember what she told me.

"Fire alone will save the clan!"

_Oh Spottedleaf, where is this fire? And how can anyone or anything save ThunderClan now?_


	4. Tallstar's Responce

**Since I'm special and WindClan is small (but didn't One-eye say that ShadowClan is fierce, but WindClan in many?), I added my own warrior named Nightfur.**

"Time for you to go?" I woke up with Ravenpaw's black and furry head standing over me. He had a piece of freshly killed mouse in his mouth. As he tossed it onto the golden pine straw that I was lying on, I nodded to answer his query. I sighed; my thoughts went forward to thinking about the day's events. Today is the day when I am to return to WindClan territory and see about Tallstar's reply to me joining WindClan.

After I gulped down the last bit of Ravenpaw's kill, I stood, stretched out me tired muscles, and stepped into the sunlight. Squinting as the harsh sun beat down onto my ginger fur, I glanced over my battle-scarred shoulder to see Ravenpaw following me.

"Feels like you just got here," he said.

"Thank Barley for me, will you?"

Ravenpaw nodded. "I'll tell him when he wakes up."

"Thanks," I mewed.

Ravenpaw chuckled. "You helped me once. I'm just returning the favor. Now get going! And tell Tallstar that he'll have me to deal with if you don't get accepted!" I laughed, flicked my tail in farewell, and began following the same path I took last night to WindClan's camp. Before long, the large dip in the moor came into view. I could see the WindClan leader sitting on the Tallrock. He stared below at his clan, observing them with his amber gaze. Suddenly the wind changed direction, and my scent flew to the camp. Tallstar's black head shot to me. He nodded and leapt off the rock. I then felt hesitant in front of the ferns that blocked the entrance to the clan.

A gentle voice suddenly whispered into my ear, and a sweet scent carried to me in the wind. "Do not be afraid, dear Fireheart. We are always with you. Now go, and know that StarClan are watching you..." The scent on the breeze was gone as soon as it arrived.

"Spottedleaf? Spottedleaf!" I wildly looked around for the former medicine cat, but she wasn't to be found.

"Spottedleaf? I dunno who _that_ is, but I promise you she isn't in WindClan." My green eyes shot to a black she-cat sitting on a boulder behind me. She sat washing her paw, and her river blue eyes were fixed on me.

"Uh-I know, she... uh," I stammered out a reply.

The WindClan warrior cackled at my response. "Ya' don't have to be so... awkward, buddy." In one swift movement, she jumped off the rock and drew her raven black tail over me. I watched silently as the WindClan cat drew in my scent. "Ah-hah," she exclaimed, "Fireheart! Yes, yes, I know about you!" She gave out that same odd chuckle.

"Who are you, anyway?" I wondered.

"Nightfur. Now, c'mon my odd friend, Tallstar awaits!" Nightfur led me to Tallstar's den with a deep grin on her face.

"Fireheart has come back," she called into the den.

"Come in," Nightfur's leader replied. I was again guided by Nightfur. She nodded to me, then turned to leave.

"Stay here, Nightfur," commanded Tallstar.

The black cat shrugged. "Sure."

Tallstar turned his amber gaze to me. I searched them for any trace of a reply, but Tallstar hid his feelings. "I'm not a cat for hiding and jumping around a problem, Fireheart."

"He ain't lying," interjected Nightfur. Tallstar flicked an ear in her direction and ignored the remark.

"You know my deputy's feelings, so I feel no reason to repeat what has been said. Letting you into the clan would be dangerous."

_Oh, StarClan, he's going to say no! What will I do? Oh, StarClan, I-_

"But," the WindClan leader continued, "you have saved my clan more than once. Because of that, I fell a debt toward you. So, Fireheart, you may join my clan."

"Tallstar! He's a-" Nightfur cried.

"My decision has been made, Nightfur," interrupted Tallstar.

"Thank you so much, Tallstar!" I exclaimed.

"No thanks are needed, Fireheart. Just do your best for your clan."

"I will!"

"Before you go, I would like to present the decision to the clan... If Nightfur doesn't first." Tallstar looked toward his warrior, who disappeared from sight. "I imagine she'll go to Mudclaw and Onewhisker first. Mudclaw won't waste time telling the clan."

_Just like Darkstripe_. "Is that why you let her stay," I asked.

Tallstar laughed. "Mostly." My new leader skidded around me and summoned the clan. I followed him and quickly breathed thanks to StarClan.

"...and he has helped us on multiple occasions, so I decided he could join the clan." Tallstar had already begun the meeting.

Shock and discomfort could easily be seen in the clan.

"But he was of ThunderClan!"

"He'll betray us to Bluestar!"

"I will _not_ sleep with the filth of ThunderClan next to me, and its stink in my nose!"

"Calm down," Onewhisker hissed. "Why would Bluestar send him to take us out of exile if she wanted to destroy us?"

"Regardless, the decision has been made. He stays." With that, Tallstar leapt off the Tallrock and retreated back into his den.

"Welcome, roomy." I whirled around to see Nightfur and Onewhisker behind me.

"I see you've met my former apprentice," noted Onewhisker. "She was recently appointed a warrior."

"And Onewhisker a mentor," added Nightfur, "to Gorsepaw." She flicked her tail to a small ginger apprentice.

"Hey, Fireheart, do you want to come with the patrol? We can show you the territory." We all turned to see Deadfoot standing nearby.

"Sure, thanks," I said.

"You two can come," Deadfoot added to Nightfur and Onewhisker.

"Bleh," Nightfur spat, "I hate patrols." She didn't protest as the three of us padded out into the moor of my new territory.


	5. New Territory

**Other new cats note: Cloudfire is Pinefur's mate, and Moonkit is their kit. Breezeflower becomes Moonkit's mentor. **

"This is the outside of the camp. I heard once that there was a great was between the clans and it made StarClan so angry that they picked up the dirt and used it to cover the sun so the cats stopped fighting. Now we use the hole as a camp. It's useful, because the wind can't hit us," Onewhisker explained. I stared at the camp in awe. Who's know that a place like this could have so much history?

"That," Nightfur interjected, "or we wanted to have some story that sounded cool."

"Respect your history, Nightfur!" Deadfoot scolded the warrior.

"Come _on_, Deadfoot! We all know that the was story was created by some elder who went loopy!"

"Moving right along," Onewhisker meowed loudly, "we can see the abandoned badger set." The patrol continued closer to the ThunderClan border. I stared longingly at the trees of my former territory, imagining heading out to hunt with Sandstorm and my apprentice, Cloudpaw. Then I heard a loud cough from Nightfur. I jumped, looking toward my clanmates. Onewhisker and Deadfoot were already at the set.

"Sorry," I apologized, then rushed over.

"This is an abandoned badger set. Fascinating. Can we move on now?" Nightfur mewed impatiently.

"Wait for a bit, Nightfur! This is Fireheart's first time around the full territory!" Deadfoot exclaimed. I squinted and moved closer to the former badger home. It was a hole in the ground, and, when I looked closer, it seemed to be nothing but darkness. I turned and nodded to Deadfoot, who then turned southeast and led the way to the gorge.

"How can any animal live in such a dark place?" I asked.

"Badgers have nothing but darkness in them, that's how," replied Nightfur. I glanced ahead to the sound of rushing water. A nearby river curved deep into the gorge and fell onto a small waterfall.

"This is the gorge," began Onewhisker, " but I guess you've already seen it. Elders always brag about how they jumped all the way over the gorge. Now no one is allowed too close."

"It's getting late," noted Deadfoot. "We should show Fireheart our boundaries and then head-"

"Fireheart! Fireheart!" I turned to an all too familiar voice to see Sandstorm and Cloudpaw bounding over.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked, an awkward feeling coming over me.

"I just needed to talk to you," Sandstorm mewed, and at the same time Cloudpaw meowed, "do you not want to see us?"

"Make it quick or I'll chase you off _our_ territory," Nightfur spat.

"It won't be long," promised Sandstorm. "First off, Cloudpaw is my new apprentice!"

"Congratulations, Sandstorm!" I exclaimed, remembering how badly she wanted an apprentice.

"Thanks! Secondly," she lowered her voice, "Whitestorm has been talking with Bluestar. It's really weird... She won't drink or eat. Cinderpelt can't get her to even eat herbs. Bluestar even did just what she promised. No deputy has been reappointed. She won't address the clan, she claims ThunderClan isn't participating in any more Gatherings... It's scary, Fireheart."

"Then who appointed Cloudpaw to you if she won't address the clan," I wondered.

"Whitestorm," Sandstorm awkwardly muttered.

"It's time to go now," mewed Deadfoot.

"I'll see you later, Sandstorm, " I meowed.

"Good-bye," she replied.

"Bye, Fireheart," Cloudpaw meowed. Sandstorm stared longingly at me, then raced back toward Four Trees.

"We'll pick up some prey on the way back to camp and show Fireheart the rest of the territory," mewed Deadfoot, then the patrol followed him across the moor.

X - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x

"Moonkit! Come back!" As we padded into the camp, a white she-cat with gray paws was bolting across the camp; she was chasing a silver kit that looked to soon be an apprentice.

"Come get me, Cloudfire! Come oooonnn, let's play! Come on and get me!" Not looking where she was dashing, the kit collided right into a dark ginger tom. The pale blue eyed warrior instantly spun around from observing the fresh-kill pile and grabbed the kit.

"Settle down, Moonkit," the warrior mewed, handing the kit to Cloudfire.

"Yes sir," the kit despondingly mewed.

"Cheer up," the tom meowed. "You'll be an apprentice soon. Then you can run around all you want."

"Really, Pinefur?" The kit's blue eyes lightened in excitement.

"The ginger tom is Pinefur. That's his mate, Cloudfire, and their kit, Moonkit," Onewhisker explained to me before selecting a sparrow for himself and sitting next to Nightfur, who was already chewing down on a rabbit. She purred in happiness at the sight of her former mentor. Seeing the sight of them made me think of Sandstorm. She is probably sitting down and eating right now. I briefly imagined being seated next to her with a squirrel in my jaws, seeing the happiness in her eyes as I sat down...

"I don't have all day, kittypet!" I whirled around to see Mudclaw waiting for a turn at the fresh-kill pile. I muttered an apology and grabbed a rabbit, then I sat next to Onewhisker. Nightfur mewed a greeting with her former mentor. I nodded, then listened to their conversation until it was time to sleep.


	6. To the Gathering!

**Other New Cats: **

**Solarfur****: golden/orange tom, dark blue eyes **

**Icecloud****: Tornear's mate, white with black stripes and green eyes with amber tints**

"Full moon tonight." I glanced over at the other three members of my hunting patrol. Solarfur, the leader and the one who spoke, had just caught a rabbit; the dead creature was dangling from his jaws.

"Yes," Breezeflower responded. The brown warrior smelled at the air, then dashed off in the direction of Four Trees, returning with another rabbit.

"Do you think Bluestar will mention-" Tornear began, but a loud mew cut him off.

"Have any of you seen Mudclaw?" I turned to see Deadfoot standing nearby. "I haven't seen him all morning."

"Neither have I," Breezeflower noted.

"Same here," Tornear agreed.

Solarfur shook his head.

"Nor I," I told the deputy.

"If you do see him, tell him I'm looking for him, will you?" Deadfoot called, then his black pelt disappeared as he raced away.

"Odd," muttered Tornear.

"What Mudclaw does is his business. All we were told to do is hunt," Solarfur growled. He picked up his catch and padded back toward camp.

"He needs to loosen up," commented Breezeflower as she followed him.

x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x- x - x - x- x - x - x -x - x - x - x - x

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Tallrock for a clan meeting!"

I looked up from my rabbit to see Tallstar calling the clan. Moonkit sat on the ground in front of the rock; her light silver fur was neatly groomed by her mother, Cloudfire.

"It must be time for Moonkit to become an apprentice." I glanced next to me at Webfoot. "It's about time. She needs a good mentor to calm her down." Seeing the excitement in Moonkit's blue eyes reminded me of my first apprentice, Cinderpelt. She was just as energetic about her own apprenticeship.

"Moonkit has reached her sixth moon, and her apprenticeship is ready to begin," Tallstar began. "Moonkit, from now on you will be known as Moonpaw." The WindClan leader's eyes looked over to Breezeflower. The warrior looked just as excited as Moonpaw.

"Breezeflower, Deadfoot was your mentor. I hope you manage to pass on everything our deputy taught you to young Moonpaw," meowed Tallstar.

"I will try my best," Moonpaw's mentor promised, after licking her apprentice between the ears.

"Furthermore," Tallstar continued, "the Gathering is tonight. I would like to take Deadfoot, Moonpaw, Gorsepaw, Onewhisker, Nightfur, Breezeflower, Cloudfire, Pinefur, and Solarfur. Fireheart, please come see me in my den." As the cats chosen to go to the Gathering headed to eat, I padded toward Tallstar's den. My leader sat waiting on his moss bed.

"Mudclaw told me that he saw you talking to some ThunderClan cats. Is this true?"

My eyes widened in surprise. Mudclaw wasn't even on that patrol! "It was just Sandstorm and my nephew, Cloudpaw, informing me on what has been happening in ThunderClan," I explained.

"I'll be honest with you, Fireheart. I never expected you to plan on staying in WindClan. No one does. However, I expect you to show full loyalty toward this clan while you're here, not divide it to ThunderClan. Do you understand?"

I nodded. "I'm sorry, Tallstar."

"No apologies needed. One more thing, though. I am willing to take you to the Gathering tonight so you can discuss your future in the clans with a ThunderClan cat. Just make sure you stay away from Bluestar."

"Th-thank you, Tallstar!" I stammered, then padded out of his den.

"You comin', Fireheart?" Nightfur asked me as I headed toward the group of WindClan cats going to the Gathering.

"Imagine that. A kittypet who was formerly of ThunderClan over a real WindClan born cat!" Mudclaw, who was standing nearby, snarled. Ignoring his warrior, Tallstar flicked his tail, and all of the WindClan cats followed behind him.


	7. The WindClan and ThunderClan War

**Another elder: ****Coldheart****-Gray seal tabby point with silver legs and banded tail.**

The first time I went to a Gathering, Graystripe, Ravenpaw, and I were so daunted by the older warriors around us that we only talked to a few apprentices. Now that I'm a warrior and former deputy, I can talk to even clan leaders. It still feels strange to think that someone like me can talk to cats like Stonefur or Deadfoot.

The great oaks of Four Trees seemed to stretch up to Silverpelt as I padded into the clearing with the other WindClan cats. Tallstar leapt up to Great Rock where Leopardstar and Tigerstar sat making small talk.

"Where's Bluestar? We were late as it is." I glanced over at Pinefur as he spoke; Sandstorm's mew of ThunderClan's troubles came back into my mind.

_Bluestar even did just what she promised. No deputy has been reappointed. She won't address the clan, she claims ThunderClan isn't participating in any more Gatherings... It's scary, Fireheart._

I sighed and glanced around to the cats around me. Loneliness crashed into me like a wave as I realized the cats who I'd most spoken with (WindClan and ThunderClan) were off doing their own things or weren't here at all. I was alone. Then, an all too familiar scent picked up on the breeze- the scent of ThunderClan. Whitestorm led Sandstorm and a few of my former clanmates into Four Trees; I felt a rush of confusion as I recognized Graystripe.

"Graystripe! Sandstorm!" I hissed. My friends gave me a small look and came hesitantly toward me.

"Make it quick," Graystripe quickly mewed, "or Whitestorm will skin us."

"What? Why?" I asked.

"What did you need?" Sandstorm interrupted. I opened my mouth but was silenced by a loud yowl from Whitestorm. My green gaze turned toward the white ThunderClan warrior.

"What are you doing up here, Whitestorm," wondered Tigerstar; he took a small step forward to speak. Whitestorm stepped in front of the ShadowClan leader.

"I will speak first." I've never seen such fury in Whitestorm's amber eyes. "WindClan have stolen ThunderClan's prey! We have detected your warriors for days, Tallstar! I hope for your clan's sake that you have a good explanation for this!"

"Did we not just discuss this, Whitestorm? Dogs have taken your prey. We have lost prey as well!"

"It wasn't just dogs! A ThunderClan rabbit was left on Sunningrocks with the scent of WindClan all over it!" I heard Dustpelt call out in anger. ThunderClan cats began wailing in their indignation; WindClan muttered in confusion.

"Whitestorm, I assure you that I have never sent a WindClan warrior to steal prey from ThunderClan. Why would I when we have plenty of prey?" Tallstar mewed.

"Then where has the WindClan scent come from? And what happened to our prey!" Goldenflower wondered.

"WindClan has done nothing," responded Cloudfire in fury. Goldenflower snarled at the WindClan queen; I saw Dustpelt unsheathe his claws.

"Enough of this!" Runningnose's agitated meow silenced the clearing, and at the same time a single cloud brushed over the moon. Every cat was deadly quiet as it passed over.

"Whitestorm," Tallstar spoke quietly, "I promise you that the prey was not taken by WindClan."

"Yet we found your scent in our territory," the ThunderClan cat repeated.

"I know," sighed Tallstar. "It was perhaps a rogue who stayed in our territory too long and gained WindClan scent or an exiled cat. All I know is that it was not us."

"So you say," muttered Whitestorm. "Leopardstar, I believe it is your turn to speak." The RiverClan leader began talking of a badger that was driven off of her territory by Blackclaw and Mistyfoot.

"Is that what you two were so nervous about?" I asked Graystripe and Sandstorm as the other two leaders reported.

"Yes," they replied in unison.

"Why you, Graystripe? What does it have to do with RiverClan?"

"Leopardstar exiled me. She tried to take Sunningrocks for RiverClan, and I refused to attack ThunderClan," explained Graystripe. I widened my eyes in surprise.

"Bluestar didn't care if he came back," Sandstorm added, "so he came back to ThunderClan."

"And what about-" I began. but a black tail poked me on the shoulder.

"Time to go, dear," Nightfur mewed with a small laugh in her voice.

"I have to go... See you later."

Graystripe raced away; he waved his tail as he went. Sandstorm gave me a longing look then followed her clanmate. I gave a small sigh and went with Nightfur toward my home.

x - x- x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Tall Rock for a clan meeting!" Tallstar's mew roused the sleeping clan. "Today we were informed of a possible war with ThunderClan..." My leader gave a quick summary of the missing prey.

"Tallstar, you can't be serious!" The elder Grasswhisker called out. His gray/brown fur was ruffled in frustration. "You just had a talk with Bluestar about the prey issue!"

"Bluestar's a stubborn fool. She won't listen to any cat," replied Rushtail.

"Bluestar wasn't there. Whitestorm spoke for ThunderClan," Onewhisker informed the elders.

"Yes, and he was-" Icecloud began, but a loud yowl interrupted her. The entire clan spun to see Darkstripe leading a few ThunderClan cats into the WindClan camp. He gave another yowl, and the ThunderClan cats filed in and began fighting my new clan.


	8. Two New Villians and a Pack of Dogs

**Other new cat: ****Dragontail: blue fur, yellow eyes.**

_ThunderClan... No!_

"Protect the kits and elders!" I heard Dragontail yowl out as he slashed his claws across Cloudpaw; I almost rushed to my kin's aid.

"A kittypet and a traitor, eh Fireheart?" Darkstripe's hiss rang in my ears for moons to come, and he raked his claws down right above my eyes. Blood temporarily blinded me; Darkstripe was gone when I cleared it.

"_Bluekit_!" Tornear's mate Icecloud shot in front of me like a bullet. I turned with a startled jump to see Darkstripe holding a gray she-kit in his mouth.

I started to charge at the black warrior when a ginger she-cat crashed into my side. She looked at me in surprise and horror.

"I'm sorry, Fireheart," Sandstorm mewed; she dashed off into the fray of fighting cats. Turning back to Darkstripe, I saw Thornpaw and Longtail attacking Icecloud. The queen jumped back as Longtail aimed for her shoulder and attempted to follow her stolen kit, yet Thornpaw cut her off with a bite to the tail.

"Bluekit, no!" Icecloud howled into the air as she furiously attempted to hold off the ThunderClan cats.

"I'll get her, Icecloud!" Moonpaw leapt over the queen and slid through a small opening in the bracken.

"Follow her, Fireheart! Darkstripe could hurt her- he's a full grown warrior!" Icecloud gave a hiss and bit Longtail on the shoulder.

"All right, be careful," I meowed, then raced out of camp. The breeze of the moor dried my eyes in mere seconds. I rounded the corner of my clan camp and sniffed for the scents. Darkstripe's heading into the forest was the strongest, Bluekit's terror came second, and Moonpaw's determination fused with the kit's. I forced my legs into full speed and traced the three scents into the familiar forest.

x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x

"Fireheart! You're here!" I caught up with Moonpaw at Sunningrocks. Her silver sides moved up and down heavily as she panted. "He's gone, Fireheart! I can't find his scent! Bluekit is gonna get hurt and it'll be all my-"

I placed my tail over her mouth. "No, it'll be Darkstripe's fault for taking her."

"What does he want with Bluekit?"

"Good question," I remarked, then turned to find where the scent left off. A steady drizzle of rain began falling when I sniffed a clump of juniper berries, and I cursed under my breath.

"Now we'll never find them! Oh, Bluekit..." Moonpaw whimpered silently, then stood and widened her eyes in surprise. "I got it... that way! Into the forest!" The last I saw of Breezeflower's apprentice was a streak of silver charging toward the ThunderClan camp.

"Wait! Moonpaw, come back!" I sighed, remembering Cinderpelt as an apprentice. She headed straight for Snakerocks... Snakerocks! My eyes widened in horror as I thought of the dogs living there. Moonpaw would charge right into a trap.

_I bet Tigerstar set this up for me, _I thought, _and Moonpaw will take it just like Cinderpelt did for Bluestar._

x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x

Moonpaw's scent wavered a bit as she investigated small clumps of pine and sniffed at prey spots. Her path then set straight for Snakerocks. For a small flash, I could've sworn to StarClan that ShadowClan scent followed behind her. Then, the cry of a she-cat cut throughout the air.

"Moonpaw! I'm too late..." The rest of my former home blurred past me. When Snakerocks was in view, I saw a black tabby and familiar former ThunderClan deputy watching Moonpaw dodge past a pack of dogs.

"Darkstripe! Tigerstar!" I could barely hold my fury.

"Hello, Fireheart," Tigerstar greeted with a small tail flick. "Come to watch the show? I was in the mood for seeing you there, but I guess she'll do."

"Black hearted fiend," I snarled, then looked at Moonpaw. Four huge dogs chased after her. The apprentice's blue eyes were large with terror. I raced to help her, casting one small look into her mouth. The apprentice had rescued Bluekit.

"Moonpaw! Are you okay!"

"Help me Fireheart! Make them go away!" We leapt in sync over a fallen tree.

"I have an idea. It might work if we're lucky."

"If? And if it doesn't?" Moonpaw mewed through a mouthful of kit fur.

"Then we're crow-food," I replied. "Follow me to the Thunderpath." Moonpaw gave a small shrug and chased after me. The loud roar of monsters rang in my ears. The dogs barked in excitement behind us.

"Clear it now," I ordered the apprentice as we reached the Thunderpath.

"Do what now?"

"Come on!" Moonpaw followed my paw steps as I ducked under on-coming monsters. The monsters swerved away from us; the Twolegs inside their bellies howled in rage. As we made it to the other side, I turned to see the lead dog charging back to the Snakerocks. With a small whimper, the other two followed.

"We did it!" Moonpaw set down Bluekit and bounced in joy.

"You did very well, Moonpaw! I'll be sure to tell Tallstar and Breezeflower." The apprentice's eyes shone. "Come on, let's head back to camp."


	9. Actions Revealed

**Foxheart: looks like a fox (duh). Foxheart is currently an apprentice to Webfoot, but he becomes a warrior in this chapter. Oh, and Moonpaw's name was not given by my name...**

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Tallrock for a clam meeting!" Tallstar's mew rang out across the entire clearing as I padded in with Moonpaw behind me. Icecloud shot her gray head up; a relieved look sparkled in her eyes.

"Bluekit! Oh, Bluekit, Bluekit..."

"You two did well," Tallstar complimented.

"Thank you Tallstar, but Moonpaw is the one who rescued Bluekit from Tigerstar."

"Tigerstar?" Nightfur echoed in confusion. "What does that furball want with a WindClan kit?"

Tallstar ignored his warrior and turned to address the clan. "You all did well defending from the ThunderClan attack. We can be confidently assured that they will return, however..."

"Might I have permission to speak, Tallstar?" Deadfoot asked his leader.

"Of course."

The lame black warrior stood, as he did I was painfully aware of his lack of wounds. Didn't this clan just get finished fighting ThunderClan? Deadfoot spoke my surprised thoughts. "ThunderClan fought today like newborn kits. I fought Dustpelt myself. Dustpelt! Is he not an aggressive warrior, Fireheart? The entire battle went on as if he was toying with me! Why were they fighting this way?"

Meows of agreement were voiced all around my clan.

"The kits could do better!"

"Young Gorsepaw managed to fight off Longtail!"

"It was almost as if the battle was staged!"

_A staged battle? But why... _Mudclaw slipped in at that moment smelling of foxdung. I watched as he sat next to Crystalfur; his ears were pricked toward the clan. The memory of Mudclaw's disappearance and his anger toward my joining the clan flashed through my mind, and I was hit as if by a badger's claw with realization.

"What if Mudclaw provoked Bluestar into believing WindClan were hostile so Darkstripe could steal Bluekit?" I whispered under my breath.

Moonpaw angeled her ears to me. "He did what now?"

"Er-nothing. I'm going out hunting for a bit. Cover for me, will you?" Moonpaw flicked her ears to me in acknowledgment, and I raced toward the ThunderClan border to check for Mudclaw's scent. As I passed Mudclaw, he glared his eyes at me in suspicion.

Mudclaw! Why hadn't I guessed him in the first place? Memories of Graystripe covering Silverstream's scent made their way across my mind. All he'd have to do is cover a little ThunderClan scent with dung, and no one would suspect a thing.

"But why would Tigerstar want Bluekit? And why did Mudclaw help him," I wondered aloud as I stopped by Four Trees.

"Isn't it obvious, kittypet? That's because the kit would lure you out of the WindClan camp." A heavy weight slammed down onto my back.

"Tigerstar," I hissed. "Why are you on WindClan territory?!"

The new ShadowClan leader slid underneath me and raked his claws down my belly. "Mudclaw has informed me of the dogs' failure to rip you apart, so I figured I better do it myself."

I leapt up, shaking my head in defiance. "I beat you once already!"

"You are so easy to get to, kittypet." He attempted to jump onto my back, but I slid to the side of one of the great oaks and he crashed down into the dirt. "Helping other clans, allying yourself with them..." He jumped up and darted for me again. "It's all weakness!"

Now it all makes sense. Tigerstar must've told Mudclaw that WindClan would be rid of me if he helped him. Mudclaw then would leave WindClan scent all over ThunderClan territory, so Bluestar would leave the clan in Darkstripe's care after he reported it to her. Then, Darkstripe would steal a kit and make sure I noticed him. I can't fight ThunderClan, so of course I would follow him... right into a pack of dogs.

It makes perfect sense. Seeing the knowing look on my face, Tigerstar hissed and raked his claws down my side.

"That stupid apprentice got in the way, though!" Tigerstar continued in fury. "Everything was fine until she came along."

"Leave Moonpaw out of this," I snarled. My claws narrowly missed my opponent's fur as I slashed my front claws at him. Tigerstar stared off at ShadowClan's territory.

"I'll see you around, kittypet." With that he raced away.

x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x

"Foxheart! Foxheart!" Webfoot's former apprentice purred as the clan greeted him by his new name.

"Fastest hunting trip I've ever seen," commented Moonpaw as I sat back down next to her and the fern tunnel.

"Uh... yeah."

"Are you okay, Fireheart?" Breezeflower padded over to her apprentice and saw my wounds. "What happened?"

"Oh, uh..."

"Go see Barkface!"

I pushed through the clan toward Barkface's den. The mud brown cat was muttering under his breath as he sorted herbs.

"Almost out of tansy... Fireheart, what happened?"

I told the medicine cat about Tigerstar; I skipped around Mudclaw and Darkstripe's involvement.

"He took Bluekit while we were fighting," I lied. "Good thing I saw him..."

"Nice story, but how about you tell the real version?" Nightfur was sitting in the den's entrance. "I heard from Moonpaw that it was Darkstripe who stole the kit."

"If Fireheart wants to protect a former clanmate, then we should let him... weren't you called for a patrol with Onewhisker, Nightfur?"

Her green eyes lit up in happiness. "Great StarClan, you're right!" With that she disappeared.

"Thank you," I mewed as Barkface finished my wounds, "for ThunderClan's protection and the cobwebs, Barkface."

"ThunderClan and WindClan both have a right to secrecy. Now go on and see if you can join that hunting patrol. I'm starving!"

x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x

"Now Gorsepaw," Onewhisker mewed, "what can you smell?" The hunting patrol was standing near the abandoned badger's set. Nightfur was shifting from paw to paw in impatience, and Breezeflower was quizzing her own apprentice.

"You," replied Gorsepaw.

Onewhisker twitched his whiskers in amusement. "Other than the patrol."

"Um..." The apprentice sniffed the air around him. "Faint badger from the set, rabbit, mouse, ThunderClan, and... dogs!"

"Dogs?!" Onewhisker sniffed the air in panic. "He's right!"

"What should we do," asked a scared Gorsepaw.

"Let's get back to camp and report to Tallstar," suggested Breezeflower. The rest of the patrol mewed in agreement, so Nightfur bounded away and led the patrol back to the camp.

x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x

"It sounds like ThunderClan's problem though," Tallstar meowed. I'd just given a full report of the dogs at Snakerocks. "WindClan don't own that place."

"Tallstar, this would be a great chance to get ThunderClan to end their attacks. They would owe us if we assisted them," Deadfoot mewed. He was summoned when the hunting patrol told Tallstar that they had a report to give.

"I agree, however dogs are a threat to us cats. I don't want to hear that one of our cats are harmed for ThunderClan's sake. Either way, wouldn't this be something to keep them occupied?"

"We can't just leave them to die!" I cried out as my mind pictured Sandstorm in a dogs mouth. The big brute howled and shook his head violently; he tossed her like a corpse of prey against a rock...

"I understand your concern, but my warriors come first, Fireheart. I'm sorry," my leader apologized.

I growled in frustration and stormed out of the den. The first warriors of StarClan appeared overhead. I stared at them, wondering if Spottedleaf was watching ThunderClan or me right now.

_What should I do, Spottedleaf? ThunderClan needs me..._ I sighed in frustration and grabbed a rabbit from the fresh-kill pile; I devoured it in silence. Afterwards I curled up in my nest for a long needed sleep.

Spottedleaf appeared in my dream that night. I was standing near the gorge that ran near the WindClan camp.

"Spottedleaf," I whispered. She purred, rubbed her head across mine, then beckoned me to follow her with a flick of her tail. I wordlessly trailed behind the former medicine cat as she led me to the ThunderClan camp. We leapt up onto the Great Rock and watched my former home.

Inside, the warriors of ThunderClan stared silently as the dog pack raged within the camp. A few warriors attempted to fight back, but they were ruthlessly killed.

"I have to help-" I began to leap down, but Spottedleaf shook her head to stop me.

"Remember Fireheart, no matter how hard the wind calls, the storm will never reply until the star falls..."


	10. A Plan to Defeat the Pack

_Remember Fireheart, no matter how hard the wind calls, the storm will never reply until the star falls..._ I shivered as Spottedleaf's prophecy rang like a monster through my head. The sun gently warmed my fur as I carried a rabbit into my camp. When I got inside, I immediately noticed the entire clan standing in front of the Tallrock. Half of it was bristling in anger below Mudclaw; the other was doing the same below Breezeflower. I dropped my catch on the fresh-kill pile and started for the front of the camp, but Onewhisker leapt up and caught me before I could. He looked as if he was fixing to jump out of his skin.

"Nightfur is going to have my kits!" He was bouncing in excitement and happiness was fixing to leap out of his eyes.

I purred softly. "That's great, Onewhisker! Congrat -" I began speaking, but an angry meow shot through the air and I stopped.

"He doesn't belong here!" My attention was drawn from the expecting father and once again to the crowd of WindClan cats in front of the Tallrock.

"Mudclaw, you're being ridiculous," Breezeflower stated. She sat down and began licking her brown paw. "It was your leader's decision to let Fireheart stay, wasn't it? You have no right to question Tallstar's authority."

"Breezeflower, Mudclaw has a point!" The new meow came from the warrior Tawnyfur. The golden brown she-cat flicked her tail nervously as all eyes turned to her. "Fireheart might go and tell our secrets to ThunderClan!"

"I would never do that." I raced into the front of the camp and jumped up next to Breezeflower. "ThunderClan is my old cla-"

For the second time that day, a meow interrupted me. "Fireheart!" Cloudpaw dashed in with panic in his blue eyes. He was gasping as if he had run the entire way here.

"Cloudpaw?" I slithered down the Tallrock and approached my nephew. When I spoke his name, Cloudpaw frowned in indignation.

"It's Cloudtail, thank you very much! And-"

"Wait, Bluestar addressed the clan?!" I exclaimed as hope crept into me. Had my former leader began caring for ThunderClan again?

The newly named white warrior shook his head. "No and yes. I got into an argument with Lostface about StarClan and Bluestar over heard. She said that I am 'the only nonmousebrain in the clan', and then she decided to make me a warrior!" Cloudtail scraped his paw against the ground, covering it in golden brown dust.

"Who is Lostface?"

"Brightpaw." Cloudtail shook away the tears that began streaming down his fluffy white head. "Her and Swiftpaw were angry at me being made a warrior before them, so they went to try and kill the pack. Her eye is gone and ear is torn because of it. Swiftpaw was killed at the same time- half a moon ago."

"No," I choked. "They should've been warriors a long time ago!" All that wasted talent... "Longtail must be upset."

"He was and still is. He spent days moping around and hunting alone."

"I understand the pain of losing an apprentice," I murmured. The memory of a hyper gray she-cat came into my mind. Cinderpaw. She dashed out of the fern tunnel, padded onto the Thunderpath, unaware of the danger...

"Why is he here?" I snapped out of my memories to see Mudclaw sniffing my former clanmate in disgust. He had been staring at the ThunderClan cat the whole time and was eavesdropping on our conversation.

"I need to talk to Fireheart," snapped Cloudtail. He padded forward to me, purposefully bumping into Mudclaw and knocking the warrior off his paws. The ThunderClan warrior nodded for me to follow him out of camp. He sat on the rock that Nightfur was on when I first met her. A steady breeze ruffled Cloudtail's snowy fur as he began speaking.

"Tigerstar is trying to kill all ThunderClan," he whispered. "He laid a trail of rabbits up to the corpse of Brindleface for the dogs to follow..." Cloudtail shook in fury. "He murdered Brindleface!"

Brindleface took care of Cloudtail when he was young. It's no wonder why he is so upset. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Fireheart, we need your help!" My nephew's blue eyes were desperate. "Whitestorm never leaves Bluestar's side anymore. He says we can just fight the dogs, but... It's just not going to happen!"

"I'm a WindClan warrior, though."

"You're the only one the clan will listen to!" He argued.

"I was exiled." I sat up and stared into my former clanmate's eyes. "There's no way they'll listen."

"Do you really believe that a cats like Graystripe and Sandstorm won't listen?" He pointed out with a small tail flick.

"I'll help." We both turned to see the small brown figure of Onewhisker below the boulder. He flicked a fly away from his ear and continued. "Nightfur is having my kits. If these dogs run onto WindClan territory, they might..." His eyes grew wide in panic.

"All right, fine! Onewhisker and I will go and speak to ThunderClan," I sighed. "But if Bluestar-"

"She doesn't come out of her den anymore. You'll be okay," interrupted Cloudtail. Onewhisker turned around and called over his shoulder.

"I'll go speak to Tallstar!" With that, he was out of sight.

x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x

I will always remember the day I joined ThunderClan. Every cat treated me strangely except for Graystripe, the elders, and a few others.

Returning from exile is the exact same. The moment I padded into the clan's camp, all eyes turned to me. A few were hating, some happy, and the rest were just surprised. The major ones that stuck out were Graystripe's shock, Sandstorm's happiness, and Darkstripe's pure despising glare.

"Get out of here, kittypet," Darkstripe challenged me, "or do you think exile means nothing?!"

"Hush, Darkstripe." Dappletail padded up and waved him away with her tail; she turned her gaze back to me. "Welcome, Fireheart. It is good to see you, but... Why are you back?"

"I invited him," Cloudtail admitted from behind Onewhisker. "We need his help to secure ThunderClan's safety."

"Why? Whitestorm told the clan only yesterday that Bluestar thinks we will be okay." Dappletail tipped her head to the side and sat down to wash her paws.

"Bluestar doesn't think anything these days... Except that we're all traitors, that is." Cloudtail padded forward and sat next to the elder.

"Dappletail," I mewed as I made my way in front of my nephew, "I need to speak to the clan." By then, the entire clan was already gathered behind the elder. I watched as Mousefur leaned over and murmured into Longtail's ear; the pale warrior nodded in agreement and looked uneasy.

What if the rest of the clan feel that way? Will I be driven out again?

"Cloudtail has informed me of the dogs..." I began with an explanation of Onewhisker's involvement and my kin's plea. "I have a plan to make sure that ThunderClan will survive."

"Why do you care? You're in WindClan now," meowed Longtail from behind Dustpelt.

"It's not just ThunderClan's problem," explained Onewhisker. "If ThunderClan are wiped out, then the dogs will eventually find the other clans. I plan on securing WindClan." Longtail snorted and didn't reply.

"Anyway, we need to move ThunderClan to Sunningrocks. If what Cloudtail told me is true, then the dogs should be here any minute. We need to lure them to the gorge and over the edge!" My plan recieved a few whispers from my former clanmates.

"I certainly won't help!" It was Darkstripe again. "Be nearly killed by a pack of dogs? No thank you!"

"I don't need everyone's help," I replied. "All I need is a small group who can run as fast as they can, then climb a tree and 'pass the pack' to the next cat in line."

"What happens when you get the gorge? How do you lure them in there," asked Dustpelt. "Will you jump in?"

"I..." My green gaze fell to the ground. Dustpelt was right- that might be the only way to get the pack to leave the forest. "If that's what it takes, then yes."

"No!" Sandstorm pushed through her clanmates and brushed my fur down with her head. She was slightly shaking and her green eyes locked with mine; her's were desperate. "You'll do no such thing."

"Sandstorm... I think if I can move out of the way in time, then I won't have to." I raised my voice to address ThunderClan. "I'm not asking all of you to risk your lives, but I have to have some help to protect this clan."

"We'll help you!" Fernpaw and Ashpaw pushed through and fixed me with determined stares. "Brindleface was our mother. We'll do anything to see Tigerstar's reaction when he learns that two apprentices foiled his plan to destroy ThunderClan!"

"I'm in!" Graystripe came up before I could reply to the apprentices. He smiled and whispered, "it's good to have you back" before taking Fernpaw and Ashpaw to sit next to Onewhisker.

"You know you have me," Sandstorm meowed.

"And me," added Onewhisker.

"Thank you," I mewed before addressing my former clan. "The rest of you must go to Sunningrocks!"

"What about Bluestar?" One-eye called from the back of the crowd. "Will you just leave her here?"

"No," I replied, "and I will speak to her myself."


	11. Final Chapter!

"The territory can be easily separated so no cat will have to run too far. I think Onewhisker could lead the pack to here, where Fernpaw and Ashpaw can pick up the pack." Graystripe pawed at the ground and fixed his yellow gaze at me. We were working on the plan for the dog pack. Sunhigh had almost begun, and it reflected off of the trees; damp leaves from last night's rain nearly sparkled.

I nodded and glanced at the tree that Graystripe sat under. There were thick branches in good enough places that any cat could easily climb up them and into safety. "Graystripe, I must speak to Bluestar before it is too late. Tell Onewhisker that he can lose the pack by climbing up this tree." I leapt to my feet and flicked my tail in farewell to my friend.

_StarClan, I need your help... Bluestar may flay me. _I shut his eyes and silently prayed to StarClan.

A few moments later, I was back in the camp. My green eyes surveyed the camp in shock- no one was there except Bluestar, Onewhisker, and me. ThunderClan's camp has never looked so deserted.

"Good luck, Fireheart," Onewhisker whispered in my ear as I padded toward my former leader's den. I nodded to him in thanks and, giving a deep breath, entered the den.

"Bluestar," I began, "I must speak with you."

Bluestar was turned away from me; I thought she was asleep at first. The ThunderClan leader suddenly lifted her head and stared at me in confusion. I could barely see her icy blue eyes studying my face in the darkness.

"Sunstar...?" She whispered. "What is it? It's awfully early for the next patrol."

I blinked in confusion and thought back to the ThunderClan history that the elders taught me as an apprentice. Sunstar was the leader of ThunderClan before Bluestar. Has the former ThunderClan leader come to take Bluestar to StarClan? Does this mean that Bluestar is dying?

I looked back to the blue/gray she-cat in alarm. She had sat up and was washing her paw; one of her eyes was fixed onto my face.

"Well," she hissed, "what is it?"

"Uh..." I hesitated as Bluestar leapt out of her moss nest and exited her den. With a small sigh, I followed her.

I found the leader staring at her clan camp from in front of the Highrock. Her head shot from left to right like an arrow. "Did you see Snowfur's kits yet? Whitekit looks like he'll be a great warrior. He's all ready grown bigger than Yellowkit and Hawkkit."

"Bl-Bluestar..."

Bluestar frowned and tipped her head to the side in confusion. "Why are you calling me Bluestar? I am the warrior Bluefur, am I not?"

_She thinks I'm Sunstar! Fine then, I'll play along. _I smiled and raked my mind for all that I was told about her warrior days. "Of course, Bluefur! Er- I need you for a patrol at Sunningrocks. Thistleclaw came back last night and told me of RiverClan scent all over there. I believe that they are planning an attack."

Her eyes widened in alarm and pain was obvious in her eyes. "I-I can't Sunstar... I... I..."

Cursing under my breath, I remembered that Oakheart, Bluestar's mate, was in RiverClan. "It's just a patrol, Bluest- Bluefur."

Seeing that there was no way out of it, the confused ThunderClan leader gave in. "Fine. Who else is going?"

"Uh... You and I are, and... the rest of the patrol is all ready there."

"Fine." Bluestar leapt up and sat under the fern tunnel with her shoulder's hunched. I met her there and followed my former leader to the Sunningrocks.

x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x

"Whitestorm... Whitestorm!" The great whit warrior pricked his ears from the top of the Sunningrocks. Bluestar was sniffing around the grass and frowning when she couldn't find RiverClan scent.

"What is it?" He jumped down and glanced at his leader. "How did you get her here?"

"I don't have much time. Bluestar's mind is wandering back to her warrior days. Just keep her here until I return, okay?" Whitestorm opened his mouth in confusion, but Bluestar beat him to speaking. As I raced into the forest, Bluestar turned to her nephew.

"Sunstar? Where are you going? Oh, hello Whitekit. What are you doing here?"

_Thank you, StarClan... _Leaving the white warrior to deal with his leader, I bolted as fast as my tired paws could carry me through the forest to where Graystripe was waiting. When my nose picked up his scent on a tree, I slowed and followed it until I found Graystripe under a tall oak tree.

"Fireheart! You made it!" Graystripe was pacing around a small patch of grass in slight panic. There was a large stretch from there to the gorge. "I was beginning to get worried that I might have to run this entire thing myself!"

I slid to the ground with a large sigh. "No... I'm here," I panted.

My friend frowned, and his yellow eyes narrowed. "How will you run with that exhaustion?"

"I'll be-" At that moment, a loud bark sliced through the air. "The dogs!"

"Hurry! Get to your spot! I marked it with my scent!" I nodded to Graystripe, who crept under a large holly bush.

x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x

_Where are the dogs? Great StarClan, please don't let anyone get caught. _Ages had passed since I left Graystripe at the holly bush. My muscles ached with the pain of sitting still for so long, as I hadn't moved from this bush in a while. The sun had halfway set; the sky was ready for Silverpelt.

A sudden howl met my ears. I jumped up and watched as Graystripe clawed up the tree next to me; he stopped and panted like no tomorrow at the top of the oak. With a quick prayer to StarClan, I raced forward and headed for the gorge. The snarls of the lead dog rang into my ginger colored ear; his hot breath flew down at my head.

Finally the gorge was in sight. I gave an exhausted cry of joy that quickly turned into panic. An older version of Bramblekit was waiting next to the gorge. His amber eyes were fixed on his large paws with boredom; he stood with a malicious grin when I appeared.

"Tigerstar," I snarled. The ShadowClan leader suddenly lunged at me and pinned me to the ground. His breath met my ear where the dog's had.

"You didn't think I'd let you get away, did you kittypet? I'm not about to let all my work go to waste." He paused as the excited barks from the pack grew closer. "Say hi to StarClan for me. Don't worry, ThunderClan will soon join you." With that, Tigerstar leaped onto a nearby tree branch; he watched with satisfaction as the pack caught up to me.

"StarClan, help me!" I cried out in pain as the lead dog's teeth meet my shoulders. My vision blurred as another dog picked me up by his sharp teeth and tossed my body like a piece of rotten prey against the tree Tigerstar sat in. The force of the blow knocked him out of the tall oak; the ShadowClan leader hissed as he fell and landed next to me. Dazed, I turned toward my enemy.

"Kittypet," the blurry image of Tigerstar howled before climbing back onto a strong branch. He watched me get tossed from dog to dog, then suddenly called out again. "The 'Great Fireheart', finally helpless. This is a sight worth seeing! I-"

Tigerstar stopped mid-sentence; I blinked in shock as a gray blur knocked the dogs into the roaring river. At first I thought it was Graystripe.

_No, _I thought, _that's a she-cat... Mistyfoot? Wait, it's... Bluestar!_

I dove into the raging river without second thought. "Hang on Bluestar!" I spotted the ThunderClan leader fighting with all her strength to get onto the shore. I tried to make my way over to her, but a large brown dog collided into me and I was forced underwater. The salty river filled up my mouth. My head then broke above the river; I gasped as air flushed out the water.

"Bluestar!" I called out to her as I frantically looked around. Where could she be? "Bluestar?"

"Fireheart! Grab onto me!" RiverClan scent flooded my nose and a mass of damp gray/blue fur snatched my scruff. The warrior dragged me next to a familiar she-cat. Bluestar!

"Thank you... Mistyfoot..." I panted as I stood, shook the water out of my fur, and looked to my leader.

"Is she okay?" Stonefur was sniffing at his mother; there was bright worry in his eyes.

"Bluestar," I repeated, " are you all right?"

"Oakheart... Yes, I am ready. Just please allow me to speak to our children... Thank you." The memory of her confusing me for Sunstar flashed into my head. This time, it was real. Oakheart has come to take his mate to StarClan.

"No! Bluestar, you can't die! W-we'll take you back to ThunderClan! It is safe now! Cinderpelt can give you herbs, you'll get better, and-"

The gray she-cat slowly shook her head and laid her tail over my mouth. "It is my time." She turned to her kits; a small smile came over her. "My kits... I am so proud of you! I watched you grow up, and... I'm sorry. If I had the chance to relive my life, I would defidently keep you. Can you ever forgive me?"

Pity flashed into Mistyfoot's eyes. "I forgive you mother."

"I forgive you," her brother echoed. The siblings slowly knelt down and licked their mother on the shoulder.

Bluestar gave a weak purr that was cut off by a snarl from nearby. "Take one more step you piece of foxdung...!"

Graystripe was standing under Tigerstar's oak tree. One of the ShadowClan leader's front paws was off the tree; he was fixing to leave for his territory.

"Yes, Oakheart, I am ready now..." I turned back to see Bluestar staring off with starlight in her eyes.

"No," I whispered.

"Fireheart, do you remember the prophecy Spottedleaf gave you?" When I nodded, she quickly spoke. "You are that fire. Now... now you must save ThunderClan..." The she-cat gave a sharp gasp before going limp.

"Bluestar..."

Mistyfoot bowed her head in respect to her mother. "She was a great leader."

"The best," her brother agreed.

"If it's all right with you, Fireheart, we'd like to come to ThunderClan and grieve for her," mewed the RiverClan deputy.

"Sure."

Stonefur bounded off to report to Leopardstar, and his sister silently grabbed Bluestar. I joined her; my mind clouded. Fire alone will save our clan... How can I save anything without you, Bluestar?

_You are that fire. Now you must save ThunderClan..._ I'm not sure I'm ready to serve ThunderClan as clan leader yet, Bluestar. But I do know one thing. I am willing to give my life as you did to protect the clan you loved.


	12. Epilogue

Sunhigh reached the top of the sky as the elders of ThunderClan carried Bluestar to her final resting place. All of her clan gathered solemnly to mourn the great loss for the forest.

"She was a great leader," Graystripe murmured.

"Yes," Mousefur agreed as the elders disappeared in the fern tunnel. "Bluestar cared deeply for ThunderClan." Silence seized the clearing as all of the clan were caught up in their memories of the ThunderClan leader.

"Who will lead us now? Bluestar never appointed a new deputy after she exiled Fireheart," Fernpaw pointed out. She pawed the ground nervously and cast an uneasy look to her clanmates. Dustpelt laid his tail on her shoulder and stared at the sky thoughtfully.

"Fireheart should've never been exiled in the first place!" Sandstorm hissed in anger. "The WindClan battle was never needed. Dogs stole our food!"

Longtail nodded in agreement. "And it doesn't say anything in the warrior code about appointing a new leader with no deputy..."

"If anyone has a problem with Fireheart taking over where he left off as deputy, speak now," howled Whitestorm.

"I do," Darkstripe hissed. "I will not be led by a kittypet!"

"Luckily no one cares about your opinion, Dirtstripe." Cloudtail forced his way to the front of the crowd of his clanmates and stared at the dark warrior, ready for a fight.

"Say that again, kittypet!" Darkstripe unsheathed his claws.

"Your hearing going now? Should we call you Dirtears?"

"Settle down, you two," Whitestorm ordered. "I believe we have all reached an opinion about the leader anyway. Sandstorm, Graystripe, come with me to retrieve Fireheart from WindClan."

x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x

Fireheart woke up to see the four great oaks of Four Trees surrounding him on all sides. The moon was hidden; the only light came from a gray she-cat on the top of the Great Rock.

"Bluestar?!" The former leader turned as her name was called.

"No matter how hard the wind calls, the storm will never reply until the star falls," Bluestar mewed and shook her head. "Ahh, StarClan's will is clear."

"What do you mean? And what did Spottedleaf-" Fireheart was cut off as Bluestar jumped down and laid her tail over the ginger warrior's mouth. The she-cat nosed the ground, and a pool of clear water appeared. The cats of ThunderClan were huddled in sadness around the fern tunnel.

"If anyone has a problem with Fireheart taking over where he left off as deputy, speak now." Whitestorm looked around to his clanmates; they all nodded in agreement except for Darkstripe.

"They want you as the next ThunderClan leader. You must accept the storm's calling, dear Fireheart, as the former star has indeed fallen..."

The world around Fireheart began to darken, and he soon awoke to see Whitestorm standing above him...


	13. Spinoff: Starless Clan Is Now Up!

**Woot! The sequel, now named Starless Clan, is up! Check it out under my profile!**

**Remember, by the way, that it is a spinoff. The story will generally follow _Life as a WindClan Warrior_, though the ending I have planned is waaay different!**

**Here's the summary: **_After Fireheart is exiled from ThunderClan, Bluestar appoints Cloudtail as ThunderClan deputy after overhearing his lack of faith in StarClan. Meanwhile, Spottedleaf realizes that she was wrong in her prophecy about fire saving the clan. Spinoff of LAAWW_


End file.
